You're my angel
by lexy37
Summary: What if Sora left Kaleido Star because her best friend died?After his dead,Sora is so depressed,that she lost her faith in the stage,can't see Fool anymore and can't perform because it reminds her of her of her friend.I suck at summaries.First fic : .
1. Stop and Stare

Flashback

_Sora was backstage at the Cicus Festival,preparing to go on stage,when her phone started to ring._

_-Sora!Let's go!said Yuri_

_-Yeah,just a Sora answering her ?_

_-Miss Sora Naeghino?asked the other voice._

_-Yes,who is this?asked Sora_

_-This is Doc. Sakura Haruno,from a hospital(A.N:*sweatdrop*I don't know any hospitals in Japan).We call about your friend, Sasuke Uchiha._

_-Is he OK?Sora asked worried_

_-He had a car accident,he is in the ER(A.N.:Emergecy Room) right can you come?_

_-I…I don't know._

_-Sora!Yuri screamed_

_-I'm sory,I have to Sora to the I call you later? _

_ a good the doctor._

End Flashback

"I should have stopped.I knew I wouldn't be able to perform,but I did it anyway." Thought a certain redhead siting in her room."That's it.I can't stand it anymore.I have to go to Japan.I have to go to my brother."For her,Aapt was like a put her clothes in a bag and headed to the Gates of Kaleido Star(A.N:That would be such a great movie title 'The Gates of Kaleido Star' soon in cinema,back to the story)."The first time I was here I felt so happy,but now I feel nothing."

'_This town is colder now,I think is sick of us_

_It's time to make our move,I'm shakin' off the rust_

_I've got my heart set on anywhere but here_

_I'm staring down myself,counting up the years_

_Steady hand,just take the weel…_

_And every glance is killing me_

_Time to make one last appal…for the life I lead'_

When she turned around,Kalos,her ex-boss,'Should I say the truth? would think that I'm weak.'

-I'm sorry for the trouble I caused said ashamed.

'_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm movin' but I go nowhere_

_But I've became what I can't be,ohh_

_Stop and stare,_

_You start to wonder why you're here and not there,_

_And ypu'd give anything to get what's faire,_

_But faire ain't what you realy need_

_Ohh,can you see what I see.'_

#in the plane#

Sora toke her phone from her bag,and started dialing the doctor's phone number

-Hello,this is Sora Naeghino.

_-Ah,.said the can I help you?_

-I was wondering how is Sasuke.

-Oh.I'm sorry but he died,last tried to call you this morning,but you din't answer the phone.I am so felt a pain in her chest,and suddenly she couldn't breath.

-Yahh, you.I'll be there in a few said tryin' to fight the tears

'll meet then.

#in the hospital#

'_They're tryn' to come back,all my senses push_

_Un-tie the weight bags,I never thought I could…_

_Steady feet,don't fail me now_

_Gonna run till you can't walk_

_But something pulls my focu out_

_And I'm standing down…'_

_- is Sora Naeghino,I'm here for Sasuke said at the receptionis._

-Sora Naeghino?asked a person behind she turned around she saw a woman about 45 years with pink hair and green eyes.I'm Sakura talked on the phone.

did Sasuke died?

-Well,he got hit by a car,and broke his died immediately.I am so sorry.

Sora couldn't fight the tears,and begun to cry.

'_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm movin' but I go nowhere_

_But I've became what I can't be,ohh_

_Stop and stare,_

_You start to wonder why you're here and not there,_

_And ypu'd give anything to get what's faire,_

_But faire ain't what you realy need_

_Ohh,you don't need…_

_What you need,What you need'_

#at Sora's home#

Sora whas finely in har home,stayn in her bed,with a picture of Sasuke in her hand.

-Who is this?asked Fool,the spirit of the stage

-He is my best friend,my Sora emotionless.I'll miss you Fool.

-What do you mean?asked the pervert spirit

-Sasuke was the only reason that I wanted to perform in the first that he's gone,I'll soon lose my faith in the stage,and I won't be able to see you anymore.

-I ,then,it was a pleasure to meet you.i'll miss Fool despairing.

-I'll miss you Sora as she began ti cry herself to sleep.

'_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm movin' but I go nowhere_

_But I've became what I can't be,_

_Ohh,do you see what I see…'_

**A.N.: ,first chapter the song is Stop and Stare from One me what you think. **


	2. Save me

AN: OK. This is the new chapter. You will find the reasons of my delay in the AN from the end. I dedicate this chapter to everyone who subscribed, commented iada iada.

Roses are red,

Violet's aren't blue,

I don't own,

So you no sue

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Never play with the feelings of others because you may win the game but the risk is that you will surely lose the person for a life time"-W. Shakespeare<strong>_

SPov

**I feel my wings have broken in your hands****  
>I feel the words unspoken inside<strong>**  
>And they pull you under<strong>**  
>And I would give you anything you want, know<br>You were all I wanted****  
>And all my dreams are falling down<strong>**  
>Crawling around<strong>

It's been 3 months since Sasuke died and I left Kaleido Star. May and Leon are now huge stars and I am back to highschool and is… well… high school. Things are actual going Ok. I have a first I thought he was a distraction from the whole Kaleido Stage and Sasuke's dead thingybut actually I like him. It's kinda weird. We have been together for 2 months, and I liked him before I left, but the he was a womanizer back then. When I comed back he was the firs who called me asking me for a date. I din't what to say yes 'cause I knew all he thinks about is sex. Aflter a few weeks, I accepted to go on a date with him. He was a true gentleman. After a week we started dating. I smiled as I knocked on his door. I had a hard day so I figured that I can go to him. When he opened the door he was as beautiful as always, and half naked…

"Uhmm, Dean, what are you doing?"

"Uh… Hi, Sora. I was just… there are.." he started to blabber, but then a girl only in her underwear came

"Hey… Dean… When are we going to finish what we started? Hi." she said to me. "Who are you?"

"She is… uhmm… we are… cousins…" said Dean and my jaw dropped.

**Somebody save me****  
>Let your warm hands break right through and<strong>**  
>Somebody save me<strong>**  
>I don't care how you do it<strong>**  
>Just stay, stay<strong>**  
>Oh come on<strong>**  
>I've been waiting for you<strong>

I felt tears in my eyes. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I went to the park were I always go to clear my mind. I guess it's correct what they say, that people don't change, they just find better ways to lie (AN: One of my BFFs says this all the time). The thing was… that I wanted to call Sasuke, to telll him about Dean, so he can beat the crap out of him. But as I dialed his number… I remembered he wasn't gonna answer, and I felt an emptiness in my heart. I sat there for God knows how long, crying silently leting the wind dry my tears. After a while I heard someone sit next to me. A smell of lavender hit my nose and I new who was but I stayed silent. I din't want to talk to no one, but I wan't that lucky.

"Hey." said Elena, one of my classmates. she has long brown hair, brown eyes, tall, skinny, beautifull, 'more beautiful than me' I thought as insecurity took over my mind

"Sup?" I asked, not wanting to sound rude, considering my mood

"Nothing much. Why are you so sad, and why you look like you cried?" of course, what did I expected? She's Miss "Observation" and "I what to Know everything".

"Ehh, had a rough morning, and then I went to my boyfriend's house for some normal sex, but it turned into a manage a trios, and I was the one watching." I said hoping she would understand, so I don't have to spill it out, but then again, my middle name wasn't "Luck"

"You had a manage a trois?" she asked very confused and I started to laugh

"No. My boyfriend cheated on me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. How are you holding up with the "Sasuke" situation. I know he was like a brother to you."

**I see the world has folded in your heart  
>I feel the waves crash down inside<br>And they pulled me under  
>I would give you anything you want, know<br>You were all I wanted  
>And all my dreams have fallen down<br>Crawling around**

"It's been rough, but I'm holdin up." now that was a lie "Actually I'm not. I am miserable. I haven't slept in weeks, I stopped seein Fool (AN: Yeahh Elena knew who Fool was… because… because… just… okay…?).Last night I dreamed about Leon Oswald. He had angel wings and said that he came here to rescue me." Elena just stares at me weird "I was at my favorite cafeteria today, I stayed in the line to get a chocolate donut, and I see this cute guy in front of me, with a 'Guns 'n' Roses' T-shirt, leather pants and jacket, holdin one of my favorite books, and all I could think was 'Ahh crap, that son of a bitch is gonna take the last chocolate donut' and befor Sasuke died, if that ever happent I would think 'That. That right there is the guy I'm gonna marry'. I'm not a positive person anymore and it's scares me, because I've been positive because of Sasuke, and now that he;s gone… I don't know what to be, who to be without him. I stoped believing in other people's angelic hearts, I stoped believing that even the most cruel people can become good, I stoped believing in the stage. What do I do now?" after I finished I felt hot tears rolling down my cold checks

**Somebody save me  
>Let your warm hands break right through<br>Somebody save me  
>I don't care how you do it<br>Just stay, stay  
>Come on<br>I've been waiting for you  
><strong>

"You start believing again." she said as if it was the most simple thing in the world

"It's not that easy."

"Yes it is and you know it. You are the most positive person I ever met. Positivism like yours doesn't just go away. So get your but to your house, call the boss at Kaleido Star, and ask for your job back."

"It's not that easy"

"Why?"

"The stage is a constant reminder that Sasuke is gone. I… I can't just call and be like 'Hey yo, I want my job back. Why I leave, well a realy close friend died and I fall into depression, but it's OK. I can still do what I used to, although I may break down and cry if I go on stage, because it's reminder me of my dead brother'." I said sarcastically

"You could do that or, or you coulg say 'Hi, I made a huge mistake, the stage means everything to me and I want to go back.'."

"I don't think I can."

"Sure you can. Here,you can use my phone." she said giving me her phone

**And all my dreams are on the ground  
>crawling around<strong>

**Somebody save me**  
><strong>Let your warm hands break right through<strong>  
><strong>Somebody save me<strong>  
><strong>I don't care how you do it<strong>  
><strong>Just save me<strong>  
><strong>I made this whole world shine for you<strong>  
><strong>Just stay, stay<strong>  
><strong>Come on<strong>  
><strong>I'm still waiting for you<strong>

I dialed the number and I froze when I heard someone answer. I was not ready for that

"Hello. This is Kaleido Stage. How can I help you?"

* * *

><p>AN: DHHAM DDHHAAMM DHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM! Hey. Remember me? Sorry I couldn't put this chapter earlier, but my mom'm mother died… and after my dad died and I kinda feel like the Angel of Death…. so… like yeah. Anyway the song is 'Save me' by Remy Zero, if you think of athor song that will fit better tell me. Sorry for any mistakes I made. Hope you like it.<p>

RR=Love


	3. Let her go

**A/N: The song is 'Let her go' by Passenger.**

**Roses are red,**

**Violet's aren't blue,**

**I don't own,**

**So you no sue.**

* * *

><p><strong>After two months<strong>

SPov

I sat on my couch feeling empty, drinking wine, eating Nutella and watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Just like for the past 2 mounths. I haven't spoken to any of my friends at Kaleido Stage. I'm not even sure they're my friends try to talk to me, they call me, I don't answer. I go to school, come home, do homework and watch TV. I don't go out, I don't sociallize. My friends come here, they try to get me out, but I don't. Psychiatrists will call this depression. I call it not giving a fuck. It's 2:30 and... yep there it is. The dorbell. Every day at 2:30 pm Elena will come, tryto take me out for like 30 minutes and leave disappointed.

"Hi." I said as I opened the door

"Let's go out." She said as she rushed in my apartment**. **It was nice to have someone who cared.

"Wow. What happend to 'Hey,how are you?How've you been feeling?'" I said sarcastically

"You stayed so much in the house that it's old fashioned." Nice come back. "Hey, how are you. Let's go out." she opened her mouth to say something else but the phone rang. I let it ring.

_"Hey, Sora. It's me, Ken. Just wanted__to know how you are, and... um... Just know that you can come back when you want... I talked to the boss after your call two mounths ago. He can put you back in the show. The stage just isn't the same without you. Call me when you get this... um... Bye." _Ohh crap...I don't event want to look at Elena's face...

"You told me they didn't answer!" Yep... she was pissed...

"I know what I said."

"So you lied to me?"

"It's not called lieing if I didn't told you..."

"So they answerd?"

"Yes..."

**FLASHBACK**

_"I don't think I can."_

_"Sure you can. Here,you can use my phone." she said giving me her phone_

_I dialed the number and I froze when I heard someone answer. I was not ready for that._

_"Hello. This is Kaleido Stage. How can I help you?" It's Ken... What do I say to him? "Hello. Is anybody there? Sora... Sora is that you? O My God! Where have you been? We tried calling you. How are you? Sora! Sora answer__me!" And with that I ended the phone call_

_"Well?" Uhh, I forgot Elena was still here..._

_"Nobody answered..." Please leave me alone... please leave me alone... please..._

_"Ohh sweety, I'm so sorry." Aaannddd she huged me. I don't deserve this hug."We'll get through this."_

**END FLASHBACK**

"You lied to me!"

"I know. I'm sorry." I sat on the couch with my head down in shame like a 4 year old kid who painted on the wall and now his mom is lecturing him. But when I painted the wall everything will go away in like 2 days, but this... oh this is here to stay... for a long long time. I'm never gonna hear the end of it...

"You should be! And now they're calling you to se if you're OK?"

"Yes."

"Well what the fuck are you doing?"

"The thing."

"What thing?"

"The thing!"

"What thing!"

"The ignoring thing."

"What ignoring thing?"

"The thing where I ignore everything and everyone while sitting on my couch eating Nutella whatch TV and play video games."

"That's so not a thing."

"Yes, yes it is."

"Sweety, you can't hide forever."

"Yes I can. Plus, it's been to long, I don't think they whant be back..."

LPov

**Well you only need the light when it's burning low **

**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow **

**Only know you love her when you let her go **

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low **

**Only hate the road when you're missing home **

**Only know you love her when you let her go**

Why do I miss her? It's been 6 mounths, and I still miss her. Is that what this feeling is? Missing her? I thought it'll go away but it didn't. What is wrong with me? Maybe she was the one. The one that can fulfill my promise. The promise that I made to my sister.

**Staring at the bottom of your glass **

**Hoping one day you'll make a dream last **

**But dreams come slow and they go so fast **

**You see her when you close your eyes **

**Maybe one day you'll understand why **

**Everything you touch surely dies **

I'm pouring another glass of whine. That's all I do lately. That's all I want to do. It's weird, every time I close my eyes I see _HER. _Did I do this? It's all this my fault? I found a girl that can help me and I drive her away. But this shouldn't mean so much to me. So why am I so... sad. Every time I fall asleep I see _HER. _O My God! Am I in love with her? But... that's... impossible. I know I love _HER_... But do I love her like a sister, like a friend, like a best friend... or like a girlfriend... or lover?

**But you only need the light when it's burning low **

**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow **

**Only know you love her when you let her go **

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low **

**Only hate the road when you're missing home **

**Only know you love her when you let her go**

Why did I realize this after she left? Why did I began to feel this way in the first place? But if I realized this when se wa here... what would have I done? Go to her and say 'Hey, I think I love you. So call me maybe?'. Why did she left? Was is because of me? Did I _broke_ her? Just like I did with my sister? Just like I did to all the other girls?

**Well you only need the light when it's burning low **

**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow **

**Only know you love her when you let her go **

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low **

**Only hate the road when you're missing home **

**Only know you love her when you let her go **

**And you let her go **

**Oh oh oh no **

**And you let her go **

**Oh oh oh no **

**Well you let her go**

But i didn't broke May. Why is she still here? For the fame? For the stage? For the applause? For the glam? She isn't good enough to be a true Kaleido Star. She is good, yes, but not good enough. No one was good enough. Untill Sora came along. She was good enough. She IS good enough. But she is not here. Not anymore. I can't train May. She isn't good enough. When I performe with her It isn't wright. It's not Sora...

**'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low **

**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow **

**Only know you love her when you let her go **

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low **

**Only hate the road when you're missing home **

**Only know you love her when you let her go **

I want her back. I want her with me. I want to be wright again. It was nice when I performed with her. Everything felt wright again in the world. I want that again. I was finally happy. With _HER._

**'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low **

**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow **

**Only know you love her when you let her go **

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low **

**Only hate the road when you're missing home **

**Only know you love her when you let her go **

**And you let her go**

I let her go. That was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I wish she was still here. With me. Her happy beautiful face. Her big beautiful smile. Her red beautiful hair. Everything about her is beautiful. I do love her. In a girlfriend kind of way. I'm doomed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was champter 3. Hope you guys like it. Let me know in the comments.**


End file.
